7 Days
by EvilTyrannicGoddess
Summary: ...because when your love is star-crossed, you take what little time you can get. 7 separate drabbles for Jerza Week.
1. Cake

***peeks in from a secret corner of the Neverrealm***

**Hi everyone. It's Goddess here. Now, before you all start with the PMs and the reviews shouting at me, trying to strangle me and attempting to take my holy powers (lol, what holy powers?) I would really appreciate it if you'd read my profile. All information on The Scarlet Flash and what is happening with that is posted there, and please... please don't post reviews here with questions about TSF, as I will ignore them.**

**Anyway, this is a going to be a seven chapter drabble series from the tumblr prompts for Jerza Week. Before you ask, I am not doing the prompts in order, as I just write what comes to mind surrounding these prompts. You might get 3 chapters a day from now on or no chapters, depending on how fast I get them out. Some will be funny, others bittersweet, others so angsty you'll probably die. I will get them all published eventually though, I hope. I also don't have a tumblr account, so if someone could link this on the page I would be very grateful :)**

**The image is by rboz on tumblr. If you haven't seen their work... well, you haven't lived. I'd highly recommend going and checking their tumblr out. **

**First up is "Cake", because I thought of this little story this morning as I was eating breakfast. I hope you enjoy. Warning: Typo minefield awaits...**

* * *

He was pacing. He hated it when he did that, but today wasn't an average day.

No. He had been at Fairy Hills a few weeks earlier visiting Erza when he had spotted it: the calendar on her wall. Not that calendars frightened him, it was just that on this particular calendar one certain date had been circled, some cursive scrawl he assumed was Lucy or Levy's reading 'Erza's birthday! Time to celebrate!'

Erza's birthday. Who knew one little date would cause him so much trouble. He had realised in the instant he had seen the message that he would have to get her something. That's what friends did, right? Would she be expecting something from him though? And what about size? Large? Small? Sentimental? Funny?

Pausing in his panic-pacing between two large trees, he whipped his head back to moan at the sky. Why did this have to be so difficult? Couldn't there be like… a manual or something?

He chuckled almost darkly to himself. Yep, the 'What to get the Girl You've Been Crushing on Forever but Rejected due to the Fact that You're a Wanted Criminal and you Killed all of her Friends Guide', complete with bonus chapters specifically for kick-ass, gorgeous redheads.

Still. He stripped a length of bark away from the nearest tree and began to shred it into tiny pieces.

Armour? No, she had enough of that, and he knew from (stalking her) her friends that she had most of her outfits custom-made anyway.

Books? No… he knew she liked to read, but he had no idea what genre she preferred. Besides, he'd be willing to bet his favourite green coat that Levy and/or Lucy had this present covered.

So what then? He knew he should have asked her for ideas when he was at Fairy Hills all those weeks ago, but he had become too nervous and ended up jus-

"Jellal?"

Releasing a very non-manly sounding yelp, he jumped at least five feet into the air and spun to find Meredy standing behind him, a knowing smile stretched across her face.

"Are you… okay there?" He could tell from her smirk that she knew the answer and was going out of her way to tease him. He dropped the shreds of bark still in his hands and straightened out his jacket, trying to look nonchalant. "O-of course. What can I do for you?"

"Listen. I was talking to the others and we think we've come up with a solution to your… uh… problem. We know you're completely hopeless when it comes to Erza-"

"Hey!"

"-so we thought we'd give you a hand."

Give him a… _what_? Not really trusting what Meredy and the other, newer members of his guild had in mind, he waited as the pinkette produced a large square box from behind her back, warily taking it from her. With a sigh, he flipped open the cardboard lid and froze as his eyes caught the large strawberry cake sitting inside.

It looked… delicious. He was never one to appreciate sweets that much, but even he wouldn't hesitate to take a bite out of this creation. It was huge for a start, thick white icing layered generously across the top and swirled in fancy patterns around the edges. There was a ring of strawberries dusted in icing sugar spanning out from the centre as well as chocolate decorations adorning the sides. From the very middle, a large chocolate flake of sorts rose up to complete the masterpiece.

"Wow… Meredy… Where did you…"

The younger girl laughed. "Ah Jellal, a girl has her ways. We just thought that Erza might like to have a nice cake for her birthday. She does eat at least twenty a week, and this one looks extra good."

"I- I really don't know what to say. I think it's a great idea. I just hope it doesn't ruin before I get to Magnolia."

"Oh, it won't. Trust me." Meredy somehow managed to smile even wider. "Now get out of here or you'll miss her birthday and all of our hard work will have been for nothing!"

* * *

He arrived at Fairy Hills later that day, just before sunset. He knew Erza would likely have plans with her guild, and that he should go and see her as soon as possible, but he did spend some time having a little Jellal-panic out the back of the girls' dorm before he built up enough courage to climb up to her window.

Knocking on the glass, his breath caught as Erza walked out of the bathroom and she saw him.

She was dressed in a floor-length black dress, the sweetheart neckline emphasizing her generous chest and curving into her waist perfectly. The two straps that held the dress in place ran up and around to tie behind her neck, the ribbon trailing down to end just where the fabric began again at the small of her back, as the back of the dress was non-existent. Her hair, which he was so used to seeing out, was gathered up in an intricate bun, scarlet wisps springing free to fall in soft curls on either side of her face. She didn't have any jewellery on yet, but he assumed that would come soon.

_By God, she's beautiful._

"Jellal? I said, do you want to come in?"

Oh crap! He had just been staring off at her and completely zoned out to her opening the window and inviting him inside. _Focus Jellal! Focus!_

"Uhhh… thanks," he mumbled, sliding down from the sill and into her room. She shut the window behind him and turned to lean against it, probably waiting for him to say something…

…to say something…

_Say something Jellal! _

"Uh… Yo-You look beautiful."

…

…

_You're an idiot Jellal…_

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, face turning three shades redder as her hands began to fiddle with the fabric bunched around her knees.

_She's so cute!_

"Y-yeah. Well, Lucy and all of the other girls wanted to go out to dinner. A… A kind of girl's night thing."

"I see." He was too scared to talk now after his last outburst, so the two stood in relative awkwardness until he remembered the box in his hands.

"W-Well," he paused to clear his throat, "I just thought I'd, uhhh, bring you something. F-For your birthday of course! I mean…" he sighed as he thrust the cake-box out towards her. "Here."

Eyes wide at his sudden outburst, Erza tentatively reached forward and took the box, beginning to untie the red ribbon Meredy had put around it. "You really didn't have to Jellal. I don't need muc-" Her voice trailed off as she lifted the lid and caught the cake sitting inside.

Before he could react, she was moving, rushing towards her kitchen area and scrambling with the nearest cupboard. Balancing the box in one hand, she fished out a large fork with the other and proceeded to stab herself a slice of the cake without even cutting it up as he stared on, wide-eyed.

Well, at least she seemed happy. Perhaps he should offe-

"Uhhh, Jellal?" He paused as she glanced from the box to his face and then back again, completing the movement about three times before continuing. "I-Is this a joke of some kind?"

Unsure of what she meant, he moved to her side and looked down into the box, his breath catching as he saw that the glorious cake – that magnificent looking cake that he had been convinced would make her happy – stood untouched in the box…

…with Erza's fork passing straight through it.

_What? What what what!? _"Erza! I- I mean… I didn't-"

"Th-this is like a Thought Projection, right?" Erza mumbled, hiding very poorly her clear sadness over the loss of edible cake.

"No! I swear…"

Why would he make her a fake cake? Besides, his Thought Projections were of people, not cakes. This… this seemed more like…

…an illusion.

He would be in jail once more in a few hours. Crime: the murder of his entire guild.

Why would they do this to him!? Did they want him to suffer? He should have noticed something was up – Meredy seemed way too happy. And why on Earth Land would his guildmates help him anyway? They practically hated his guts, so it would seem so much more reasonable that they'd-

"Wait… What's this?"

He paused in his guild-murdering plans to turn back to Erza, the scarlet-haired Mage staring down in confusion at the cake box. Crossing the few steps to her side again, he glanced down to see that the cake illusion had vanished. Where an empty box should have remained though, sat a small, velvet case.

His mind went blank in an instant.

Eyebrows creased in confusion, Erza plucked the velvet box out, tossing the cardboard one to the side on her countertop. Fingers shaking slightly, she reached up and flicked the container open before he could say anything, eyes going wide as she spied whatever lay inside.

"Erza! I can explain… I mean, it's not what it… I didn't mean-"

"Jellal." Her voice was a whisper so soft he almost missed it. "How did you ever…?"

She finally lifted whatever was inside out of the box for him to see, and he couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw that it wasn't a wedding ring. He knew his guildmates were cruel, but at least they had limits. Still, the gift inside was a ring; a large one with a gold band and set with an intricately cut garnet that pulsed almost like a heart under the lights in Erza's room.

"I… I don't know what to say." His eyes were drawn to her face by the waver in her voice and… wait! Was she tearing up!? "I don't know how you knew, but thank you Jellal. Thank you!" He froze as she suddenly leapt towards him, arms around his waist as she buried her smiling face into his chest.

"Y-You're welcome," he muttered, still trying to process the last five minutes and exactly what had happened. They both jumped a good foot when the cuckoo clock on the wall suddenly struck 7'o'clock, moving back from one another.

"I told everyone that I'd meet them in town at seven," Erza muttered, "I guess I should go."

"Sure. I wouldn't want you to be late." He didn't miss that she had slipped the ring onto her left hand. "I hope you have fun."

"Will I- Will I see you again soon?"

He had to swallow harshly past his dry throat at her words. "Sure. We're planning to halt some drug-smuggling operations in Shirotsume next week. I'm sure we can pay a visit then."

"Okay." There was an awkward silence as they both paused, though she seemed to be wanting to say something, so he was waiting for her without speaking.

"See you then." With a suddenly fierce expression she crossed the small distance between them, reaching up with her right hand to cup his left cheek and she leaned up and quickly kissed him on the other. And then, without a word, she grabbed her coat and marched to the door, slamming it shut as she departed in the blink of an eye, a blush covering her entire face.

"H-Happy birthday, Erza."

* * *

He skipped back to his guildmates location.

No…

He flew.

"Oh Lord," Sawyer mumbled as he stumbled into their camp, as he was unable to keep the goofy smile off of his face.

"Stop it." Meredy playfully smacked Sawyer's shoulder. "I think it went well, don't you?"

"He got a kiss out of her, if that's what you mean," Erik bluntly reported, joining the others by the fire as he used his annoying mind-reading abilities, "even if it was just on the cheek." For once, Jellal was too happy to bother telling the Poison Dragon Slayer to shut up and stay out of his head.

"Welp, I am a genius," the pinkette crooned, eyeing him expectantly.

"Meredy… I-" He paused, unsure of what do say. "How did you even…?"

"The ring? Oh Jellal, you act so smart all of the time, but you never use anything to your own advantage. While you sat here for three weeks stressing by yourself, I made sure to find her the perfect birthday gift.

"I don't…"

"Erik went first. You know he has the ability to read minds, so he and I travelled to Magnolia and followed Erza around for a few days. At first we got nothing that could really be of use, but then Erza suddenly returned to the guild upset. You see, she had tried to order a sword or armour with the power to repel weapon attacks from Heart Kreuz because she had noticed that she kept being injured in battle against Mages who fought with swords and other melee weapons. However, the company told her it couldn't be done because the jewel that needed to be inset wasn't mined in Fiore, and wouldn't properly combine with any form of metal besides gold. Of course, even Erza doesn't have enough money for armour or weapons of pure gold, nor does she have the time to travel to the other side of the continent for a small gemstone.

"That was the first stage. Sawyer helped out next. With his Magic, he managed to get to Bellum and all the way back in just under a week and a half!"

So that's where Racer had been. They had told him the man was trying to visit his hometown to see if his family was still alive. _You're kind of stupid Jellal…_

"He could only get a small gem with the money Hoteye quickly pooled together, but Sorano and I thought it would make a nice ring. We had a gold band fashioned so that the warding properties would still work, and we designed the cut of the stone. Then it was just up to Macbeth to fashion a reasonable fake present for you to take with you for Erza." The woman was practically glowing by this stage.

"Meredy… You guys… I…" He was speechless. It never occurred to him that they would ever do something like this, let alone for him, the man they seemed to despise. Maybe they were starting to be like a real guild now th-

"Hey, no need to get all sappy on us," Erik drawled, rolling his eyes. "It was Meredy's idea. We just went along with it."

"Speak for yourself," Angel exclaimed. "I for one wouldn't mind some nice treatment as a thank you."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Sure Sorano. You can have whatever you like." He paused as something occurred to him. "Wait a second though... Why didn't you guys just tell me and give me the ring in the first place? I almost had a heart attack when that cake disappeared. I thought Erza was going to slice me in two!"

"Oh Jellal," Meredy laughed, "You're so hopeless. We knew you'd panic way too much if you knew what the actual gift was. Cakes are so much more innocent, so we thought you could handle at least that."

He didn't know whether to be insulted, or if she was just a little bit correct.

"Besides, you need the practice. This ring is nothing compared to the next one you'll be giving her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the next one will have a diamond, for starters… and you'll be on one knee. I'd start practising if I were you."

They all began laughing as he turned as red as his lover's hair, stuttering that they were all idiots and marching embarrassed from the camp as Hoteye jokingly started reciting proposal speeches.

Despite the heat flooding his face though, he couldn't help but imagine a scarlet beauty in a flowing white gown, walking down an aisle towards him with a diamond ring on her left hand.

_Someday…_

* * *

**...because Jellal is a total dork :3**

**One prompt down - 6 to go. I've almost finished with "Passion" and "Happy", so expect them next(?) Oh, this fic is also rated M because one of the prompts (currently) is a smut chapter. Look forward to it ;D**

**Until next time, please drop a review and/or lemme know what you want to see in the other chapters. More funny Crime Sorciere? More Erza? More fluff? More adorkable Jellal? Something sad?**

**I bid thee farewell,**

**EvilTyrannicGoddess.**


	2. Family

**Well, here is the chapter for "Family". I wasn't really sure what to do for this, but most of the fics I read on the tumblr seemed to be about Erza and her baby girl/boy, so I went for a more Jellal approach to this prompt. I know some of you asked for more Erza, so I'll focus on her more for the next prompts. It's just that Jellal is my favourite FT character, and he has so much depth and is so interesting to write that I always find myself getting caught up in him. I do hope you enjoy this though :) Forgive any typos... there's probably a bazillion of them ( -_-)**

* * *

He stands a few metres away to give her some space as a familiar golden glow begins to surround her body. She has her little face scrunched up in fierce concentration, violet hair whipping about in the energy wave she's creating. So much power for such a little girl. Just like her mother.

For a second he fears nothing is going to happen, though just as he moves to say something her left foot lifts off of the ground, the right following soon after as she begins to swirl up into the sky, levitating. As she feels her weightlessness her eyes fly open and lets out a small gasp. He can see that she's scared: she's never done this before.

"Dad!?" A slightly panicked tremble.

"It's okay honey," he murmurs, stepping forward and taking her hands as she starts to float even higher, almost eye-to-eye with him. "I'm here. I won't let you go."

She smiles a little, looking around to marvel that she's floating off of the ground by her own power. He knows that feeling well, has felt it before. That exhilarating energy rush of properly casting your first spell. However, everything is new. There's a thin line between confidence and doubt, and her panic comes fast. She is only six after all.

"I- I can't get down!"

"Shhh… It's okay," he emphasizes once more, knowing that he needs to remain calm and be her anchor right now. If he panics, she will too. "Take it slowly, okay? Now, do you feel the magic energy flowing through your body like you did before?"

A shaky nod. "I think so. I- I don't know."

"Well, try and focus on that, okay? Feel it through your body. Right now you're directing that energy, controlling it. If you want to get down you need to stop telling it where to go and just let it flow naturally. Take a deep breath and relax."

She screws her eyes shut again and her fists clench within his own, shaking. Sucking in a huge mouthful of air, she releases it slowly, the golden light surrounding her fading as she expels the air from her lungs. She forgets that she's over a metre off of the ground and that she should move slowly to float back to earth, but that's why he's there. As she suddenly drops, he swoops forward and catches her in his arms, hugging her into his chest.

He moves his face forward and nuzzles it against hers, earning a fit of giggles. "Well done."

He sets her on the ground and she totters from side to side, probably getting used to the feeling of weight again. He knows that feeling too. "Do you want to try something else, or are you tired?"

"I want you to do something. Mum says you can make it rain stars!"

Erza's definitely outdone herself this time, but then again, if he can't show off to his own daughter, when else will he be able to?

"Mum said that, did she?" he asks in a disbelieving voice, smiling as Ella grins wildly and nods her head. "Weeeell… I dunno…"

"Oh plllleeeeeeaaaaasssseee!"

Grinning again, he aims his right palm for the clear blue sky and slashes it in an arc, feeling the magic power in the air and his body course through him as he guides it, eyes glowing golden. For a second there's a stillness, and then the darkness begins to form, inky blackness bleeding into the bright blue as the summer sky turns to night under his command. He hears Ella release a gasp of awe, but he's far from finished. A little more energy, a little more concentration and the first star appears, shooting across the blackness in a blast of golden light, trailed by a hundred smaller stars that spark and flare in different directions like some bizarre natural firework. With a suddenly fierce expression, Ella steps forward and raises her hand to the sky too. He can feel that she's not using any magic, but she's pretending she is, her mind filled with the unlimited potentials of having the cosmos to control.

He lets the show last for a little longer before he lowers his arm and lets summer seep back into the world. He turns to look at Ella but she's glancing at the ground, cute little face lost in thought.

"Can I do that someday Dad?"

Just like Erza. Trying to push herself further than necessary with ferocious determination.

He gets to his knees so that they can talk eye to eye, reaching out to tuck her long violet hair –almost his colour, but with a little too much _scarlet_- behind her ear. "Maybe someday. I'm not so sure." Her face begins to look a little crestfallen, so he continues. "But Ella, it's important to know that you can do whatever you want with your magic. If you don't even want to use magic, that's fine too. There are so many types magic out there and you could try and learn any that you like."

"Why do I have this one then?"

He pauses to consider it. "Well, you are my daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if this type of magic comes easier to you."

"Okay," she murmurs, and he can see that her last use of magic is starting to take a toll on her, making her little body sleepy. "I'm hungry."

"We'll head home then. I'm sure Mom will be back from her mission and want to hear all about today." He pulls her up and into his arms, preparing to run them both home.

"And Dad…"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can… Can we come do this again tomorrow?"

A small smile. "Of course."

* * *

Erza's drowsy after her mission, but they still stay awake, snuggled up against each other under the sheets. He's propped up onto his elbow so that he can look down at her, using his free hand to twist her hair and caress her neck.

"She's going to be so powerful someday, I can just tell."

Erza lets out a soft chuckle. "I seem to recall a different little boy who was also far too powerful for his age. Crushing mountains in minutes, am I right?"

"No. That was a little girl who could make weapons fly around."

"Jellal..." He waits as his wife reaches up to cup his face. "You won't be able to protect her forever."

"I know that. It's just-"

"She's a Fernandes. She'll blow up her own mountains and cross oceans and fight huge beasts for all we know, but she'll do it with pride and honour, because that's what we've taught her. You worry too much. Remember what we were like seven years ago?"

"Oh, because you're not just as ferocious and powerful and sexy nowadays?"

"You're a sap," Erza laughs, rolling over and letting him spoon her. "Besides, save your worry for when she brings a boy home for the first time."

"Yes. She'll need more than Heavenly Body Magic to protect her then."

* * *

**Papa Jellal is scary DX **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this. If I had to describe the daughter more... Hmmm: Erza's facial features, her long hair, cute, wide eyes and Erza's eye colour, but Jellal's hair colour (well, close to it) and Jellal's magic :3 And yes, I call my Fernandes girl Ella. **

**Again, please drop me reviews telling me what you want to see more of, what you want to see less of etc. etc. And thank you to everyone who has PMed me. You... You seriously make me so happy X)**

**ETG~**


	3. Reunion

**I wrote this a little while ago... not sure why I didn't publish it. Anyways, this is for the 'Reunion' prompt. Originally I was going to do a post-Tartarus blind!Jellal and Erza reunion, but that was kinda depressing and another one of these prompts is angsty enough :P So I did something entirely different :)**

**And hahaha, yeah I'm totally not late with this or anything ^_^" Ah well, as far as I'm concerned, _every _week is Jerza Week at my plac****e :P**

**Enjoy! Apologies for any typos...**

* * *

Jellal pulls the curtain back from the window of the cart, spotting the remaining faint lights of Magnolia as the wagon bumps its way up the gravel road. It's a few hours past midnight, the town silent.

"Here! Turn here!" he yells out to the driver, who promptly yanks the reins tight and sends all of his belongings flying in the small space as they startle to a halt.

"Eh? I thought you said you lived in Magnolia Town mate."

"This _is _Magnolia Town," he responds. "My house is just a little on the outskirts. If you take the road to the right it's just a little way up."

"Whatever you say," the driver grumbles, obviously tired and ready to get home to his own family. He had seemed happy to pick Jellal up from Magnolia station when the bluenette said he lived in town, but apparently "in town" now meant only a few blocks away, not all the way out on the mountainside overlooking the streets. Usually Jellal would just walk, but his month-long mission has worn him out, it's late and he does have a lot of luggage. He isn't like his wife and doesn't have the luxury of being able to carry any necessary items in alternate spaces.

He fidgets in anticipation as the cart rounds up the hillside and approaches his home. He's meant to be returning later in the day, but the earlier train to Magnolia had been delayed several hours due to faults on the line, so he had managed to catch it and wasn't forced to wait half a day for the next one. Sufficed to say he's kind of looking forward to surprising Erza.

With a tired "woah boy", the driver slows the cart to a halt outside the cottage he and Erza had bought a few years back. Because he isn't allowed in Fairy Hills they had looked for a place in Magnolia that was close to the guild, but nothing seemed to work; that is, until Erza found a house on the outskirts one day while walking and all but forcefully demanded that the farmer owning the land sell it to them. It's kind of far from the town and a little small, he guesses, but for them it is perfect. They aren't the type to fawn over the business Magnolia surges with anyway.

Thanking the driver and paying him, he slips his trunks into the hallway inside the front door, and, hanging his cloak, proceeds down it towards the back room. Quietly as he can, he turns the knob to the bedroom door and peeks in, spying Erza's still form on the bed.

He smiles. He's missed her a lot.

Kicking off his boots and removing his heavier jacket, he starts to tiptoe to the bedside, though after just one stride Erza rolls over, smirking as he freezes mid-step, caught like a child sneaking for a cookie jar.

Well, he should have known the armoured female knight would always be aware of intruders.

She smiles up at him. "You aren't supposed to be back yet."

"I'm disappointed. It seems you don't want me back."

Her smile widens and she slinks herself up from under the covers, crawling her way across them so that she can embrace him off the end of the bed. Eyes playful, she leans in just far enough that she could kiss him, but pauses before her lips touch his.

"Welcome home."

"It's good to be back," he murmurs in response, and because he can't stand it anymore he leans in and captures her mouth with his own, wrapping his arms around her tightly so that he can pull her closer into his chest.

When he needs air he pulls back for a few seconds before he dives for her neck, trailing kisses lower as she moans a little and rubs her hand along his shoulder.

"I missed you." He kisses her collarbone.

"I missed you." Her sleeping top is low enough cut that he can kiss the top of her breasts.

He moves down lower to where he'd normally kiss her navel, but her shirt is still on and her bare skin is unreachable.

"I didn't miss this shirt," he hints, and she chuckles because she knows he's being a goof, but still requips the hindering fabric away so that he can press his mouth to her stomach.

He's about to go lower but she suddenly flips them over, pushing him onto the bed as she scrambles onto his form, requipping away her pants as she does.

"I missed you too."

She assaults his mouth with her own once more, heated kisses sending burning energy coursing through him, even more so when she slips her hands underneath his shirt and begins running her palms all over his chest. Heavens, how did he ever survive a month without this?

There's a pause as she reaches for the belt of his pants, and he takes the time to whip his shirt off, rolling them over once more to give himself the dominant position after she's removed the bottom layer of clothing. Grazing his teeth over her neck where he knows she likes it, he can't surpass the urge anymore and grinds his hips against hers, earning moans from both of them. Moving down her form, he kisses just above the waistline of her panties as he hooks a finger underneath and begins to slide them off of her glorious legs, all the while-

"Dad?"

_SHIIIIIIIIITTT!_

He's never moved faster than he does in that instant, flipping off of Erza's body to sit up at the end of the bed, the thick bed cover concealing the lower half of his body as he smiles awkwardly at the little redhead boy sleepily rubbing his eyes in the bedroom doorway.

"H-Hey buddy. What are you doing up so late?"

"You're home…" The four year old barely seems able to stand through his exhaustion. "Mum said you'd be back… tomorrow… but you're…" A yawn. "You're home early."

He's about to open his mouth to tell his son that he should be in bed, but the boy beats him to it. "I made a rocket at the guild last week and I want you to see it."

"Well, it's a little late and I… I, uhhh…" He glances back at Erza for help, but the redhead seductress is barely concealing her laughter at the fact that he just got cock-blocked by a four year old, so he gives in. "Maybe in the morning, okay? Let's get you back into bed. You shouldn't be up at this time." Standing, he scoops his son off of the floor and walks down the hallway to one of the other rooms. He's about to place the boy on his bed when he suddenly feels the child hug him tight, little face pressed into his shoulder.

"I missed you dad."

His heart involuntarily skips a beat at the innocence of the statement, and he can't help but smile. Hugging back, he buries his face into the scarlet hair before him.

"I missed you too."

"Can you tell me a story?"

He sets the boy onto his bed and draws the covers up, perching himself on the side of the mattress.

"Listen, it's a little late right now. How about tomorrow nig-"

"Awwwww. Pllleeeeaaaasssee dad!"

He chuckles. He knows it won't take long for his son to fall to sleep at this hour, so he supposes he can entertain him for a few minutes. "Well. Do you want to hear about the monster I just met on my trip?"

The boy's eyes light up in an instant. "Did you get it dad!?"

"Well… That's where it gets interesting…"

* * *

Erza watches as Jellal leaves the room with their son in his arms, chuckling at the amazing timing the little boy seems to have. Still, she can't deny that she was looking forward to giving Jellal a proper welcoming home just then, and hastily looks herself over a few times. It shouldn't take too long for the youngster to nod off and Jellal to come back.

She truly wasn't expecting him home early and isn't even in her nice pyjamas. Glancing down at her plain bra and undies, she tries to remember what lingerie she has stored in her null space. She doesn't have time to change normally, but that's the beauty of requip. Finally remembering a trip she took with Lucy a few weeks ago, she removes her plain combo and replaces it with a tight and incredibly lacy black corset and G-string, crawling to sit on top of the covers of the bed and trail her legs down in what she hopes is a sexy position.

Five minutes pass, and then another five. It's hard to maintain such an alluring posture for so long, and she's hoping to hell Jellal returns soon or her previous energy boost from before is going to fade completely.

Another ten minutes.

_Arg!_

She rolls over to stand up, and, grabbing her robe from the back of a nearby chair, covers herself as she makes her way down the hallway to their son's room. Quietly, in case the youngster is just nodding off, she slips open the door, pausing as she spots the bed beyond.

Jellal is lying on half of the bed, face on the pillow and eyes shut. He has his arm out across the top of the mattress with her son's head resting on it, both of them curled up together, asleep.

The sight makes her both smile and laugh disbelievingly: it would seem she also just got herself cock-blocked by their son.

Crossing the room, she requips back into her pyjamas and slides under the covers, taking up the remaining half of the bed. Resting her head on Jellal's arm beside her son, she snuggles into the two and shuts her eyes.

It seems that this time, their family reunion comes first.

* * *

**I wrote about a daughter in the 'Family' prompt, so here is a son to make it a little different ;) **

**I don't see Erza and Jellal settling down in Magnolia if they do end up staying in the FT guild, so I moved their house to the outskirts, because I see them being more comfortable there. **

**Anyway, I brain-wrote the 'Happy' prompt the other day, so hopefully I get that typed up soon. I also hope this updates correctly. With chapter 2 this fic refused to move to the top of the list, display that it was updated or email me a confirmation of publication, so... ( -_-) This is why I hate computers...**

**Welp, I'm off to plan some more Scarlet Flash. As always, lemme know what you think and what you'd like to see more of. I still have no ideas for 'Protect' and 'Injuries', so if you have anything you're dying to see in relation to these lay 'em on me :)**

**ETG~**


End file.
